ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Weight Gain 4000 (The Smiths)
Weight Gain 4000 is the fourth episode of the American animated TV sitcom The Smiths. It first aired on Comedy Central in the United States on August 27, 1997. In the episode, the residents of Quahog excitedly prepare for a visit by celebrity Kathie Lee Gifford (Herself), whom Summer's teacher Mr. Garrison plans to assassinate because of a childhood grudge. In the meantime, Lois becomes extremely obese after constantly eating a bodybuilding supplement called Weight Gain 4000. It was preceded by I Never Met the Dead Man and was followed by Chitty Chitty Death Bang. Plot Quahog High School counselor Mr. Mackay announces that Morty has won the school's "Save Our Fragile Planet" essay contest, much to the anger of Summer, who immediately suspects him of cheating. The rest of the town becomes a flurry of excitement upon learning celebrity television host Kathie Lee Gifford will come to Quahog to present Morty with an award on national television. Mayor Adam West plans a big event to showcase the town, with hopes of furthering his own career. Mr. Mackay directs rehearsals for a play with the school students depicting the history of Quahog, which is to be shown at the event. Mayor West is horrified, however, to learn the historically accurate play includes children playing pioneers who attack and brutally beat the students portraying Native Americans. Unbeknownst to the rest of town, Mr. Garrison, a Quahog High teacher, relives a traumatic childhood memory in which a young Gifford defeated him in a national talent show. Mr. Garrison is manipulated by his hand puppet, Mr. Hat, to assassinate Gifford out of revenge. He purchases a large rifle from Jimbo's gun shop and plots to shoot Gifford. Meanwhile, Morty is excited to appear on live television, and Homer instructs him to get into shape for Gifford's visit. Seeing a television commercial for a bodybuilding supplement called "Weight Gain 4000", Morty asks Francine to buy it for him. Morty becomes extremely fat from the product, although he believes he is in excellent shape and the excess weight is strictly muscle. Back at the school, Summer looks through Mr. Mackay's papers and confirms Morty indeed cheated on the contest by writing his name on a copy of Walden by Henry David Thoreau. Wendy also learns about Mr. Garrison's assassination plan, and enlists the help of Brian to stop him. Gifford arrives, and most of the town attends the celebratory event, where Chef sings a song to seduce her. Mr. Garrison takes his position in a tall book depository, but he is frustrated to see that Gifford is hidden behind a bulletproof glass bubble. Summer and Brian arrive and try unsuccessfully to stop Mr. Garrison, saying that they understand his pain, but when Summer accidentally reignites Garrison's anger, he decides to go through with the assassination. Just as he's about to fire, Morty's new immense weight causes the stage to collapse, catapulting Gifford off it. Gifford's bodyguards whisk Gifford away, costing a disappointed Morty his chance to be on television. Summer takes to the stage and reveals that Morty cheated on his essay, but the townspeople are too upset about Gifford's departure to care. Mr. Garrison is taken to a mental hospital, where Mr. Hat is placed into a straitjacket. Mr. Garrison apologizes to the Smiths for costing the town a chance to be on television, although Homer explains to him that Morty is now appearing on talk show Geraldo because of her tremendous obesity. The episode ends with Chef having sex with Gifford while watching Geraldo. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Smith, Barney Gumble *Wendy Schaal as Francine Smith *Spencer Gramer as Summer Smith *Justin Roiland as Morty Smith *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Smith, Brian Smith *Trey Parker as Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak *Isaac Hayes as Chef *Adam West as Mayor Adam West *Karrie Turner as Kathie Lee Gifford Category:List of The Smiths Episodes Category:The Smiths